kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Sumagsag
Joseph Sumagsag, or better known as "the Professor", is one of the Smart Brain project's top researchers. He is one of the known creators of the Rider Operator Series System, with the sole purpose not only to counteract the insurgency in Mindanao, but in an attempt to seek out the Orphnoch King. After Smart Brain's dissolution, Sumagsag disappeared and later resurfaced as the Cassis Worm, with the intent to regain his personal hardships by means of usurping Ferdinand Mandag. Background Professor Joseph Sumagsag, Smart Brain's top scientists, is among those in the project who created the Rider Systems in which he called the Rider Operator Series System. At the same time, he is capable of transplanting Orphnoch DNA to humans not only turning them into Orphnochs, but allowing potential users of the Rider Gears to extend the usage. Sometime when Smart Brain's activities were halted in mid-2010, the scientist somehow disappeared. Only Senator Mandag know the identity of most of Smart Brain's researchers, including Sumagsag. After Sumagsag resurfaces as a Worm, he seeks to reclaim what is rightfully his, in which is now under the management of Senator Ferdinand Mandag, the Rose Orphnoch. In the light of that, Sumagsag also sees the Orphnoch and Worm Hunters as mere pests in the way of his goals; and loves to cause annoyance to the people who are using his creations. Personality Professor Sumagsag is a man of ambition and pure superiority. He is very passionate of his own creations, and proudly described them as "equalizers" against Orphnochs. He is amoral in terms of using people as test subjects in creating "artificial" Orphnochs, and focuses so much on Smart Brain's plan. When Smart Brain disbanded, the Professor lost his sanity and consequently developed a grudge against humanity to the point of nihilism. On a side note, he is far more power-hungry, knowledgeable, arrogant, and infinitely cunning as Senator Mandag. But, he is also maniacal, loud-mouthed, short-tempered, and a blasphemous being of evil. The Professor is also narcissistic himself, showing fascination of his identity as a Worm possessing unrivalled powers. He has a penchant of fancying himself as a god, and sees all humans and even Orphnochs as apes. As such, in his own sense of vigilantism, he possesses absolute cruelty towards Orphnochs with no qualms of destroying them or using them as guinea pigs to further his plans. As stated above, he treats both the Rider Operators and the Lucky Clover as mere pests in his way of his goal, and swats them away effortlessly without killing them. Despite his nefarious nature, Sumagsag is an honorable individual and not without a benevolent heart, commending the strengths and teamwork of the (individual) Rider Operators. Forms to be added Notes * Sumagsag's character in the story, and his title as "Professor" is similar to Ryoma Sengoku from Kamen Rider Gaim. Both are creators of their respective Rider Belts, the Rider Operator Series System Gears, Sengoku and Genesis Drivers. * Sumagsag is also similar to Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series. Both are main antagonists of their respective series, scientists, and are scheming behind the scenes to further their plans. See also Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Characters Category:Worms (Wattpad Adaptation) Category:Villains Category:Rider Creator Category:Antivillains Category:Crab Monsters